Angel iN Solace
by Doctor Blythe
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Will Solace fanfiction. (Nico put on a halt and look at him with those obnoxious eyes that seem to engulf any ray of light in surrounding. His lips crease as if suppressing a smile. "You, misunderstood Will Solace, I just want some fresh morning air for a change, I'm not leaving Camp Half-blood it's written on my doctor's prescription, you see.")


**Will Solace**

After the battle of Gaea's forces and the earth herself the injured Greek and Roman demigods were scattered in the infirmary, Will Solace and the other Apollo campers scrambled around, caring for the wounded even Naiads and dryads helped by using nature magic songs to mend burns and poisons.

After three days of aiding the patients the Camp Half-blood were still beyond normal, the Romans decided to leave the camp bringing a memento of blossoming friendship and cooperation. Yet, still the campers grieved for many losses, after the noble sacrifice of Leo Valdez the sun still shines and life goes on.

Will woke up early, his hell week was over and he never had a single night of full sleep. He was a healer and counselor of Apollo cabin, the lives of his friends was carried by his hand that blessed with the knowledge of mending. He watched as the sun rises at the Long Island.

_"Father, you're still grounded, eh? I'm cool without prophecies anyway, but dang, the sun sure is beautiful today."_

He groaned as he realized that Nico was behind him silent as a feline and immovable as a mountain. He somehow managed to keep Nico at his side for days but he wondered if he could still bound the guy beside him now that their deadline was over.

"What"? Nico scowled at him.

What, "what"?

"You're gaping at me like deciding if I'm a lost kid or whatnot."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't know what to do with you." He yawned and gesture Nico to sit beside him.

Nico decided to do otherwise, he looked down and went to the doorway.

"Di Angelo where are you going?" He wanted his voice to be gentle yet it came out forceful and demanding.

"Leaving."

"L-leaving? You said you decided to stay at Camp Half-blood and mind you, you're still not allowed to use any Underworldy power of yours, you can't just leave me."

I'm an idiot, he thought, that came out wrong but he's too disconcerted to mind his words at the moment.

Nico put on a halt and look at him with those obnoxious eyes that seem to engulf any ray of light in surrounding. His lips creased as if suppressing a smile.

"You, misunderstood Will Solace, I just want some fresh morning air for a change, I'm not leaving Camp Half-blood it's written on my doctor's prescription, you see."

Will sighed for relief, a whirl of panic inside him dissolved making him breath easily.

"Good or else your doctor would do nasty precaution to confine you at his ward forever."

Will realize his sentence sounded flirtatious, he unconsciously diverted his gaze away. "I mean your fickle minded-ness I think I can fix some of your loose screws even if I'm not one from cabin nine"

Nico looked at him like his a chemical formula waiting for reaction.

_Oh, I'm screwed._ "Just kidding."

"What's with you today? You sounded so nervous that it's annoying."

"Oh, I'm not, exactly, I mean no, not at all."

Huh?

"Anyways, will you still hang around here" He asked, anxious to change the subject.

"I'm just at Hades cabin it's not like I'll be gone because I'm due here at infirmary."

"Yeah, right, well, see you at dinner."

Nico forged ahead before Will could ask anything else.

_What's wrong with me I totally mess up now he'll think that I'm just like anybody else, flinching when in front of him, as if._

_"Dang!"_ He put his right hand in his chest and he began to relax then he busied himself for doing what must son of Apollo does.

**Nico di Angelo**

It's been a month after Gaea wakes, Nico got the honor to perform burial rites on some of the fallen heroes since Nico's a capable son of Hades. Camp Half –blood was back at normal, the smell of strawberry field, the campers working on building God's shrines that made the place disconcertingly crowded, the Apollo kids on archery, Aphrodite's lads on benches sharing gossips and giggles, the place feels home, so warmth that made him shivers.

Nico was staring at the horizon, feeling the air, he knows to himself that his welcome but something inside him still wanted to run away. He's afraid of trusting people especially people that's way too kind at him.

He hasn't had a proper talked to Will since he left the infirmary, time to time they met sharing greeting and what's up. Jason spent some of his time as a friend, every now and then he checked on him and ask him to hang out, he's the first person that knows his secret and that secret seems laughable for him now.

Every time Nico's wandering alone at camp some of the demigods approach him and accompany him, wanting to have some acquaintance or to share little conversation and most of the time it turn out usually awkward.

Nico happened to glance on his left, meter's away he saw Will teaching archery to some of the kids, beside him was one of the Aphrodite's, the same lady he was with days ago.

Nico feel a sudden nudging feeling that made him angry. He knows that Will Solace is kind to everyone, he's not an exception, the thought hurt him, Will have been a good doctor to him, he acted like he was his responsibility and the warm kindness made him hopeful.

"Hi" the girl next to him seems a little flustered to be so close at him.

"Lou Ellen, what are you doing here?

"I, um, getting some fresh air and playing with the mist." Lou Ellen said while manipulating the Mist making some of the camper disappears.

Nico stared unflinching, his sister Hazel an expert on this kind of magic that seeing it done in front of him was some kind of a normal thing to do.

Lou Ellen turned her attention on his face.

"You know if you want someone to talk to, um, I'm here, I mean you're amazing, you nearly die to save the both camps and –

"It was Reyna I just kind of help her and anyone would do what I have done if they're given a chance."

"Yeah, but still, if you need a friend I'm so much willing." Lou Ellen avoids his gaze as she took his hand on hers. Nico hated physical contact but he forces himself not to pull away.

"Thanks, Lou Ellen."

She smiled and walked away leaving Nico in wonder why she wanted him as a friend, the mist Lou Ellen manipulated was gone showing Will and one of the Aphrodite's girl in an embrace. Will Solace notice him that his staring at them making him break away and walk directly at him.

Nico skirted his scrutinizing gaze and went to the nearest tree and travel himself through the shadows.

He wasn't sure what to react that only one option seems the right thing to do and that is to run away.

Nico was at Hades Cabin, he's somewhat back to normal after a month of not using his power. The unsettling feeling was still bothering him. He saw Will Solace as a hope, the reason why he forgotten his affection on Percy, he feeds his mind with the possibility that Will wasn't just unbearably kind at him, he make himself believe that Will Solace cared truly for him like how Apollo with Hyacinthus, he hopes that he's like his father capable of liking someone with the same gender. He utterly wished that Will inherited that trait even if God's ichor doesn't have DNA to be pass along on their kids. Nico felt stupid for giving himself false hopes. Nico once again felt broken and betrayed.

**Will Solace**

Will Solace thought that his hell week was over until Nico decided to ignore him.

Every time he visited Hades Cabin he always found the place empty, no sight of Nico Di Angelo. He asked Jason where to corner Nico but man, the guy's impossibly stubborn, always in the shadow, making leaps away from him when he tried to approach him.

_Dang it! Di Angelo what did I've done?_

The dusk is breaking and Will find himself staring at test tube track holding vivid dark colors of liquid.

_"Eh? Why am I mixing potions of poison?"_ Will tousled his hair, oh my I'm going insane. He flushed the liquid in the toilet.

That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual, not for him, he felt utterly depress. He saw Nico meters away, but he never once stop a gape at him.

Chiron decided that the camp activities shall start the usual and to validate the said announcement, the time is right for capture of the flag.

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and all stood at their tables.

Campers roared and cheered as Percy ran into the pavilion carrying a banner. It was about ten feet long, ocean blue, with a painting of a trident. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Jason's ran in with another banner, of identical size, with color of the sky, painted with a lightning bolt.

The teams were announced. Zeus had made an alliance with Ares, Athena, Apollo, Demeter and Hermes. Poseidon had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hades.

Will gawked at their teams supposed to be opponents.

_Oh Nico Di Angelo, the greatest threat.. for me_, Will thought. Will Solace sighed wanting to let things be over immediately.

Then Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

Will Solace wield a shield, not knowing exactly what his doing. Annabeth explain the plan. He was one of the front lines and she'd given him a big task. Annabeth handed him a cap, he knows exactly what it's capable of.

Then everything went chaotic, flash bombs making the both team out of order, some Hephaestus kids was knotted with roots that they tried to wrench out. Jason and Percy's bout is resulting storms and tornado here and there. Lightning struck some poor demigod on the way.

Clarrise and her sibling advances and Will made them his shield to perform his task. Some of his brother's arrow was shooting ahead for extra offense.

Will Solace put on something in his ears, when he saw Piper ahead of them, she and Nico stood guard on the flag.

Nico Di Angelo summons some skeleton trapping some of Ares kids. Clarisse thrust her spear shooting lightning bolts at the undead. Then she dropped her spear doing Piper's bidding.

Will run onwards unnoticed, and or so he thinks. For when he's about to grab the flag someone hug him and he slips into darkness, hearing voices of the dead, pleading for help, the short trip was unnerving that he can't stop himself from shaking.

**Nico di Angelo**

Nico's attention was centered solely on Will Solace, Nico saw when and where Will Solace turned invisible. He expected Will to grab the flag and then it happens, without thinking he hugs Will and that exact moment a certain connection between them triggers Nico to share the experience of what is the feeling of how it is on process of shadow travelling.

They're in riverside away from battle.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I didn't expect…"

Nico felt terrible that he can't find another word to speak.

Will Solace was now visible, shaking. Nico pushed his tears back. He never realized Will Solace could be this vulnerable.

Will stabilized his breathing and manages to compose himself.

"I'm okay Nico, I'm just pretty shock, like freefalling in a bottomless pit and as a healer it just break my heart that I can't do a thing to save them, those voices are living before, I as a doctor meant to save lives. It was saddening, the feeling of helplessness and my incapability has given me a realization that I can't save everyone. Including you."

Nico knelt beside him. He understands now, Will want to save him.

"Will, you're wrong. You save me in some ways, every people carry different burdens don't loaded yourself for more."

The awkward silence was cut by cheering, a blew of conch horn signalling that a flag has been captured.

"Your team win?" Nico stares at the commotion.

"Ha! Annabeth calculated that I would caught you, stupid me"

"Eh? Really, I thought I was a knight not a pawn."

"She knows that you have my attention." Nico flushed.

"Um, okay I guess it's time to go back."

Will Solace grab Nico's arm. "I have your attention Di Angelo? So explain exactly why you're avoiding me for a week. I really need to know before I can't cure myself of not being sane."

"Explain. Now."

This guy's aggravatingly persuasive and demanding.

"Fine, you're too kind that I don't want to take it for granted, every time you acted like you care I don't want to misinterpret it for something deeper, when I'm with you I was clouded with hope. You see, Will, I want "me" at present, I can stand crowd now, I've been recognize highly I don't want to seclude myself to everyone - "

"You don't want to seclude yourself from everyone other than me, I don't know if I'll stifle a laugh or what."

What's with this sudden outburst? Nico asked himself while staring at Will's angry face.

Will reddened and heaves a sigh.

"You just don't know how scared I am this last weeks, controlling myself not to restrain you for I want you to experience the freedom and open possible friendship here at the camp. But the more you distance yourself at me, the more I fall for you."

Will Solace pull Nico near him and hug him tight. "Now that I have you, I won't ever let you go, never again."

"What are you doing? Hey, can't breath…"

"Di Angelo, you're-so-dense. I've always longed to spoil you rotten."

"Jeez. Yes. I like you Nico Di Angelo."

Huh? Nico manage to gather strength to push Will.

"What, why…how about that girl from Aphrodite's?."

"Oh, you mean Lacy?I was just asking some love advice, well it's just so new to me being in love with a guy, so I ask her if it's okay or sorta like that.." Will blushed while fiddling the helm of his shirt.

Nico laughed till his stomach and face muscle hurts. Unfortunately Will find it insulting, he grabbed Nico again and hug him so tight that Nico begun to choke.

Nico wrapped his arms around Will making him gentler.

For the first time of his life he never experienced this kind of comfort. In Will Solace arms Nico achieve a real happiness that he never expected to happen. Nico realize that that new feeling of solace and happiness is the feeling of being loved in return.

* * *

_**Should I keep updating this? Mmmm~ I wonder... the truth is I'm quite content leaving it as it is. Well, thanks for reading.**_


End file.
